


A Fight After the Battle

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Ava and Garret [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal prompt challenge on the Cullenite writer's page. “Hawke and Inquisitor have a fight that leads to a first kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight After the Battle

Garret Hawke watches Ava Trevelyan close the rift behind her, looking very much like an angry goddess. She listens to what the commander tells her, but her mind is made up. He sees the determination in her dark brown eyes, her jaw set as she turns to yell at the Wardens.

He winces as she lays into them, for blindly following orders and sacrificing their own. She tells them how Stroud put his life down so she could make it back. Garret grumbles to himself, knowing it should have been him that was left behind. Who does he have to live for?

When Ava exiles the Wardens, Garret says he’ll go with them. He wants to make sure they reach Weisshaupt.

“No,” Ava shakes her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gives him a scathing look as though she’s challenging him to defy her. “I’m sending soldiers with them and sending letters to scouts stationed along the way. I need you in Skyhold. She spins on her heels before he can answer and storms off. Glaring after her, he clenches his fists and follows.

 

Ava doesn’t turn when she hears him enter. Staring down at the map, the demon’s words go through her mind over and over again, becoming a relentless torture to her heart and soul. “You will lose the one you love. He will leave you, and die before you can ever tell him what he means to you.” Sighing, she turns to face Garret, wincing when she sees the expression on his face.

“Just who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?” He shouts at her, bridging the distance between them. Lowering his voice, he growls at her. “I am not part of your organization. I will come and go as I please.”

“You are part of the organization. You pledged your service after Crestwood.” Ava matches his glare with one of her own, raking her fingers through her chestnut brown hair. “You said Corypheus is your problem. How would running away be the solution to fixing it?”

“Is that why you saved me in the Fade? If so, it was an even dumber decision that I previously thought.” He looks past her, to the map on the table. “I should have run at the demon before Stroud had the chance. There’s nothing keeping me here. He was a commander in the Wardens.”

Ava grabs the table to keep from falling over. Maybe she misread him. Taking a deep breath, she tries to speak without her pain bleeding through her words. “There’s nothing keeping you here? What about the people who care for you? Do they mean so little to you that you would think that? Is that why you want to go to Weisshaupt with the Wardens?”

“Maybe it is,” Garret answers, his voice dangerously low. “Those friends all abandoned me. I was on my own after Kirkwall.” Huffing, he rubs his nose. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me!” Ava snaps anger and pain laced in her voice. She turns away quickly, before he can see the expression on her face and the tears escaping her eyes. Hugging herself, she hopes it’s enough to keep him from seeing how badly she’s shaking.

“If you must go, then go.” Ava hates the sorrow in her voice, wishing she was stronger, wishing that the demon’s words didn’t plague her.

“Fine, I will.” Garret turns, walking toward the tent flap. When Ava hears it open, she slowly sinks to her knees, a sob escaping from her throat.

 

Garret looks over his shoulder when he hears a strangled noise come from Ava’s direction. Why was she so upset about his willingness to sacrifice his life to fix his mistake? What was he to her? He thinks back to the moments they had together. Yes they flirted, but he never expected her to share his feelings. Then he remembers the demon’s words in the Fade. Is he the one she loves?

Crossing the tent, he kneels down beside her. When he reaches out to wipe her tears away, Ava jerks away from him. “Why are you still here? I thought you were dying to go.”

“Why the Void does it matter to you what happens to me?” Garret snaps angrily, unable to stop himself, “I’m just the champion to you people. The screw up that’s responsible for the mess the world is in.”

“Does it matter why?” The bitterness in Ava’s voice pierces his heart. “You think you know what you mean to me, but you never asked.” Ava stands up, spinning to face him. Her eyes are red and swollen, tears flooding her cheeks.  

Guilt settles in the pit of Garret’s stomach. Standing up he moves to get closer to Ava. Cautiously he reaches out to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Embracing her, Garret gently kisses Ava. When his lips touch hers, tingles go down his spine, before pulsing out to the rest of his body. Garret tightens his arms around her when she kisses him back instead of pushing him away. Ava’s arms wrap around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair.  Feeling her body pressed against his seems so perfect, as though they were made for each other. He pushes the thoughts of them being meant for one another out of his head. The war is far from over, it could claim either or both of their lives.

Garret breaks their kiss, letting go of Ava. “What am I to you?” He searches her eyes for the answer, his hands cupping her face.

“You are the man I’ve fallen in love with.” Ava bites her lower lip, her chin quivering. “Please, stay with me. I’ve already lost so much. I don’t want to lose you too.”

“I will stay with you.” Garret kisses Ava again, more fervently than before, his hands roaming over her body. He wishes he weren’t in his armor, so she could explore his body too. A polite cough interrupts them. Garret turns to see a scout staring at them, her jaw slack and her cheeks bright red from blushing. She manages to stammer out that she’s going to set the report on the table, doing so before she turns and runs out of the tent. Shifting his gaze back to Ava, Garret smiles at the pink on her cheeks. When she looks at him, her whole face lights up, her happiness and love for him written all over it. Embracing her once more, Garret is happy he didn’t leave. Maker willing they both live through the war, and will be able to spend the rest of their lives together. A happy sigh escapes Ava’s lips, making him think she’s daydreaming of their future too.


End file.
